battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Trooper
| game file name = s_flame }} Official Web Profile Many Imperial children are fascinated by fire. Most grow out of it over the years, but for a few, setting things on fire remains a lifelong obsession. Recognizing an opportunity, High Command imposed strict regulations on recreational fire use, while at the same time creating the Imperial Flame Trooper training program. The plan worked. Without any other outlet – and with the lure of a privileged status within the army – dozens of young men and women volunteer every year. Flame Troopers strap large tanks of highly pressurized napalm to their backs, capable of spraying a fan of sticky, flaming death over 50 feet. Post battle reports conclude that being on the business end of a Flame Trooper charge is a truly sphincter-loosening experience. These pressurized tanks are also capable of exploding at the slightest impact – shrapnel, bullet ricochets, sitting down too heavily, etc. The tendency of Imperial Flame Troopers to explode is cause for consternation among the other troops in the front ranks. As such, it has become customary to give Flame Troopers a friendly wave, rather than the more common handshake or ‘bro hug’. The recognition that their lives will probably end abruptly engenders Flame Troopers with an air of fatalism. They party hard, stay drunk, and play pranks. Overview The Flame Trooper is a premium unit that costs . It is unlocked at level 19 and requires a Level 5 Barracks and a Weapons Factory. The Flame Trooper comes with and is armed with a flamethrower that deals 21-35 damage at Rank 1. It strikes out at the front 3 squares with damage. Critters are typically susceptible to fire damage, and most vehicles have little-to-no resistances to Fire. Unfortunately, their limited range puts them at risk. Shortly after the player reaches Level 11 and finishes the quest chain relating to Iron Mines the player will be granted two Flame Troopers for free, well before the player can build their own. The player should be wary as losing one early in the game will cost valuable resources to heal them. This unit is extremely helpful at the early stages of the game with a relatively powerful attack that causes Damage-over-Time. This unit quickly becomes obsolete, as units with better stats and enemies with more power make this unit less useful. Attacks Flamethrower= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = flame_3wide }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 10; 12; 14; 16; 18; 20 }} Cost Trivia * Despite what the Official Web Profile says, Flame Troopers do NOT explode, and does not suffer increased damage from bullets. In fact, they have no extra weaknesses or resistances Updates 2.2 Patch * Player level requirement reduced to 19, from 21. * Promotion , and costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 11→10, Rank 2: 13→12, Rank 3: 15→14, Rank 4: 17→16, Rank 5: 19→18 1.5 Patch * Primary attack, Spray Flame, made into a damage-over-time. 1.3 Patch * HP reduced to 105, from 110. Gallery File:Flame Trooper Web Promo.png|Flame Trooper web promo. File:Fts-color.png|The Flame Trooper as depicted on the former Battle Nations website. File:BN Avatar 2.png|Flame Trooper avatar. File:Flametrooper_grey_front.png|Front. File:Flametrooper_green_back.png|Back. File:Flametrooper_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.3 Patch